I Can Be Your Hero
by kimkimmo
Summary: Chiyo no Amaterasu is attending Konoha's Elite Boarding School for Girls. But what happens when she's been assigned a mission that consists of investigating Konoha's Elite Boarding School for BOYS? What's her plan when she's stuck in Uchiha Sasuke's dorm?
1. Mingle Day, Part 1

Okay. Here's to the next story. Huzzah! Don't worry I'll update the other ones someday. However, ever since school has started, chances are that I won't update in a while. Sigh, I'm sad about that too.

So, today my guest is... Nara Shikamaru! Please, give us our disclaimer! :D

Shikamaru: This is such a drag... Do I have to?

kimkimmo's glare inserted here.

Shikamaru: Okay, okay. In no way, shape, or form does kimkimmo own any of the Naruto / Naruto: Shippūden characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keeping A Dangerous Secret<em>**

_**Chapter One: M-Day, Part 1.**_

**-Chiyo no Amaterasu's POV-**

I'm awake alright. Totally. It's kinda hard to miss the complete racket happening outside right now. Oh, god, any minute now. Any minute.

"Amaterasu!" Tenten's voice growled. My first instinct is: turn over, bury my head, face-first, into the pillow, and grab the railing in front of me.

"Get up! Do you have any idea of what the time is?" Sakura shrieked. No, but I'm pretty sure it's morning, thank you very much.

I feel the covers getting ripped off from on top of my body, making the cold air run a shudder up my spine. I almost groaned in complaint. But, hey, I'm technically asleep.

"Oh my gosh, dude! You're _such_ a _tomboy_!" Ino gasped. Even though my eyes were closed, I rolled them.

"Dude, seriously? Can't you sleep in, like, _girl_ pj's?" Temari asked. I gave grunt to that. Besides, it's not like she's all girly, right? Ugh, such contradiction. Girls are so confusing. I wish guys were at our school. Sheesh, they're just so easy to be around.

"A-a-amaterasu-chan, we have Assembly today," Hinata's shy voice asked. Dude, I just love the way she's just so adorable! How can Naruto be so oblivious to the angelic creature?

Tenten's icy hands grab onto my ankles, and I'm already screaming.

"No! Fuck, dude! Hey, stop tugging!" I yelled. Seriously, no wonder we got the whole fifth floor to ourselves. We're just racket-makers, I swear.

"Let go of the bed, Amaterasu!" Tenten shouted back. I'm totally kicking my feet in the air. "Amaterasu!"

"Aahh!" I shrieked, when I was tossed onto the floor.

"Get. Dressed. I'm not gonna be late to Assembly, again, 'cause of your fault," Sakura's voice rang through my ears. Tenten barged into my drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Here. That's good enough," she said none-too-kindly. She threw the clothes into my face.

"Dude, is there like another way to wake me up without screamin' at the top of your lungs and tugging on my fuckin' feet?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"We tried nice. And it never works."

"When the hell did you try nice?"

"Shouting your name is nice," Temari said with a smirk. I brushed the black hair out of my eyes, before sending her my masterpiece– the murderous glare.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun's gonna be at assembly!" Sakura suddenly cried, all-too-happily. Ino gasped and soon they began to argue. Ino-pig this, Ino-pig that. Billboard-brow this, Billboard-brow that. So annoying. I mean, seriously, a guy can't be_ that_ hot, right? But, hey, it's not like I know the Uchiha kid.

"Oi, Tenten! Pass me that hat, will you?" I asked, just before entering the bathroom. She rolled her eyes but nonetheless threw it at me.

"I swear, Amaterasu! I'm never dorming with you again!" Tenten called. She sounded serious but I could find the smallest trace of tease.

"Uh-huh! That's what you say!" I called back.

And here goes. The morning routine. Quick shower. Clothes. Blow dry hair. Comb and fix hair. Apply hat, angled perfectly to the right.

I stepped outside and the first thing was the teasing.

"Oi, look! Amaterasu's lookin' seeeeexxxyyy!" Tenten wolf-whistled. I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at her. Sakura and Ino were now in the shortest dresses. Ew, dresses. _So_ not my thing.

"Dude. You _seriously_ need to stop doing that," I sighed, rolling my eyes. My smile totally ruined it though.

"Hey, dude, you _seriously_ need to fix your voice!" Temari laughed, throwing the navy blue backpack at me. I quickly turned and lifted my arms.

Slip. Right onto my back.

"Don't judge my voice!" I warned playfully.

"Dude, my voice just cracked!" Tenten chuckled, imitating me.

"Seriously, though. You'll never get a guy with that voice, Amaterasu," Sakura said, her voice in-a-matter-of-factually.

"Yeah. It's just so boyish," Ino said, shaking her head.

"I think it's pretty hot," Tenten shrugged and Temari agreed. That's what I love about them. Always backing me up from those Sasuke-obsessed maniacs.

"I-i-it has it's own unique st-st-style," Hinata said. I looked over at her. Aww! She's just so cute! Her knees were turned in slightly, and she was playing with her fingers. She gave me a small smile.

"Where are my shoes?" I shrieked, my voice cracking. It was already 8:45 A.M. Shit! Assembly starts at 9:00!

Temari came to my rescue. She tossed me a pair of navy Toms.

"Arigatō!" I thanked her. Only 'till then did I notice Tenten rolling on the floor, laughing and clutching her stomach.

"'Where are my shoes?'" she quoted. She imitated me just right. Her voice cracked in the right places. My left eye twitched.

I hitched one of my legs onto the chair, and fixed the back of the shoe. Tenten sat up, still chuckling softly. Temari's eyebrows raised before she gave Tenten a look.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Look at that! Lap dance, lap dance!" Tenten teased. I had just finished fixing both shoes.

"To what, the chair?" I asked, my tone asking the question of _'Seriously, dude, seriously?'_.

"Let's go, maggots!" Anko threw our door open, and verbally dragged us out of there. I'll admit it; I'm thankful for it. She saved me from a potential lap-dance. Besides, it's not like I would give a chair a lap-dance in the first place.

"Lookin' good, Amaterasu!" Aoi yelled from across the multi-purpose room.

"Aoi, get your lazy butt over here!" Moegi called, before sending me a quick wave. I only laughed, shaking my head softly.

"Hey, Amaterasu," Temari began, before placing her arm around my shoulders.

"What's up?"

"Why do you have black hair, while Aoi has blueish hair, huh? I mean, aren't you guys sisters?" Temari questioned, looking down at me, with a smirk.

I gritted my teeth, "We're not sisters. We're _cousins_."

"Oh?" A familiar voice asked. I grinned.

"Isamu-san!" I laughed, when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dude, get a room already," Tenten grumbled.

"_Somebody's jealous,_" Isamu teased, hugging me tighter. My feet were almost lifted off the ground.

"Please, they're twins. Gosh," Sakura sighed.

"How are they twins? Dude, Amaterasu's a tomboy but she's so damn cute! And Isamu is the nice guy but has such a severe look, you know?" Tenten countered.

"Don't make fun of Isamu-san!" I warned. At the same time, Isamu said, "Don't make fun of Amaterasu-chan!"

"Here we go again," Tenten rolled her eyes.

I guess I should explain her bitterness. You see, Tenten and Isamu don't get along very well. And I don't know why. I mean, dude, yeah, he's my fraternal twin and all, but please! He's just so awesome! But anyway, like I said before, girls are confusing.

"Chiyo no Amaterasu!" Tsunade's voice rang, bouncing off the walls.

"Here!" I called, my voice cracked again. And that small thing brought up a shitload of laughs, from the girls' side. From the male, well, let's just say they were pretty amused at my voice. Well, whatever.

"I'll get goin'. See you in a bit," Isamu murmured. I nodded.

"Chiyo no Aoi!"

"Right here, m'lady," Aoi's voice said. I shook my head at her formality while Tsunade smiled at Aoi. Sheesh, you gotta do something to earn people's respect.

"Chiyo no Isamu!" This time, some weirdo dressed in tight jumpsuit called out Isamu's name. Seriously, though, the jumpsuit guy needs to lay off the 'youthful' look.

"Here," Isamu called lamely. Some girls to my right giggled at his voice. Okay, I get it. Isamu's looks aren't all that bad, but c'mon! Have the courtesy to go all fan-girl on him when I'm not here, please?

Somewhere in the middle of attendance, I zoned out. I always zone a couple of names before Uchiha's. Why? Because Sakura keeps ranting about how many names are left until Uchiha Sasuke's is called. And believe me, even though I don't know the guy, it's kinda annoying...

There was a dim voice to my right but I was too busy noticing the cracks in the wall. The small curve it twisted just above some guy's head...

"Earth to Amaterasu!" Tenten called, waving her hand wildly in front of my face. I jumped back and had slipped out of my daze. Isamu let go on my waist.

"Hm?"

"It's time for class, squirt," Temari sighed. I gave a soft groan.

"Seriously. Why does the lower school get A-Day, and we just have to spend the day learning?" I grumbled, pulling my hat down a bit.

"Oh! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun today!" Sakura bragged. Ino pushed her into the nearest wall.

You see, the lower school, grades K-8, get A-Day. A-Day, is when both Konoha's Elite Boarding School for Boys and Konoha's Elite Boarding School for Girls come together and just spend the day doing activities. (A-Day, duh). However, the upper school, grades 9-College, gets M-Day. All we do is have class together, and it just happens once every three months or so. M-Day, mingle day. Like they expect us to talk to all the guys, huh? I mean, in my case, sure. But c'mon, some of the girls just stick together. So, what's the point?

"So... Amaterasu, what's your first class?" Tenten asked, mildly interested. She looked up from her schedule and back to me. That's another thing I hate about M-Day; they mix everything up. And what makes no sense is that M-Day is spent at the girls' campus. Stupid, I know.

"I don't know... Oi, do you have Taijutsu Training after lunch?" I asked. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"First block is... Fuck, I've got Humanities with Hatake-sensei, you?" I asked, hoping Temari was in my class.

"Nah. Science with what's-his-face," Temari sighed. She hated science.

"Well, might as well walk to our first class, eh, Amaterasu?" Isamu grinned, walking to catch up to me.

"Hell to the fuck no!" Tenten groaned, "I'm gonna spend the first three blocks with the Chiyo twins?"

"Only if you've got Kurenai-sensei, and Anko-sensei for second and third block," Isamu said smoothly. Tenten did the most mature thing; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"See ya!" Temari grumbled, walking toward science.

And, well, here's how it went.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei's late again," Isamu sighed. Apparently, this was normal. The whole class was just talking and stuff. Tenten had pulled out some manga to read. But she put it away just as fast.<p>

"I swear, I'm gonna die soon," Tenten sighed. I looked over at her. She gave me a blank look before looking over my shoulder and grimacing at Isamu.

"Hinata-chan!" some blonde guy called across the room. The moment Hinata sat next to Tenten, she blushed beet red.

"Oi, Hinata?" I called, leaning over the table a bit, so I could see her.

"Ha-ha-hai?" she asked.

"Is that the famous 'Naruto-kun'?" I asked, smiling teasingly.

"A-a-amaterasu-chan!" she complained, burying her face in her hands.

"I'll take as yes," I said, laughing softly when she made a shy sound.

"Oi, Amaterasu?" Isamu said. I looked at him.

"Hai?"

"How about we play a little joke on everybody today?" he asked, grinning suggestively.

"Joke? What joke could you possibly have in mind?" Tenten challenged. The left corner of Isamu's lips twitched in annoyance.

"Look, you twit. Keep it up and I'll burn you to dust, whore," Isamu said.

"Isamu-san!" I gasped. It's not always when Isamu gets annoyed like that. Even I can't get to his nerves on most days.

"Is that a threat, shithead?" Tenten countered. I swear, if her arms weren't crossed, they be at her hips.

"Guys," I complained, my voice cracking again. Tenten smirked and engrossed in a conversation with Hinata. Isamu simple 'humph-ed' and didn't talk for the rest of the block.

"I swear, someday, I'm gonna grind you two to sand and make a sand castle out of you," I sighed, before rubbing my temples and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurenai-sensei's class was mainly about Genjutsu Training. Nothing new but definitely hard, with Isamu being a Genjutsu master and all. Tenten sighed and practiced with Sakura, even though she hated it.<p>

"So, what's your next move, Amaterasu," Isamu's voice smirked. I moistened my lips.

"You're the one who's behind," I answered. I don't think he caught my bluff.

"Wha–?"

It was too late.

I closed my eyes, and a neon blue chakra emitted from my hands.

"Alright, loser. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I sang.

"You bluffing moron," Isamu growled, falling out of the tree.

"Jeez, for you to fall for something so remote, damn, you suck, Isamu," I said, smirking.

"Look, you twit. I'm gonna kill you once the day's over," he threatened.

"Is 'twit' your favorite word?"

"Shut up, ho."

"_Excuse me?_"

"I knew that'd set you off."

"You twit!" I growled, making a charge for him.

The scene completely changed. My chakra was drained and I couldn't move anymore.

"The trick is to shut up, twit," Isamu laughed, releasing the Genjutsu.

I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to frown. Why did Isamu hold back? That surely was not his true potential. And trust me, I've been caught in the Genjutsu of Death. Let me tell you, it's not fun.

"Isamu-kun?" I hear a girl call. He looks up, his expression hardening. The girl giggles along with her friends.

"Hm?" he merely hums. Okay, so maybe he's not in the greatest of moods today. That would explain how Tenten got him annoyed so quickly...

"Wh-what's your next class?"

"That's none of your concern. Let's go, Amaterasu," he said harshly before taking my hand and leading me to Anko-sensei's classroom.

* * *

><p>"It's my turn," Tenten announced, grabbing my hand and plopping me down next to her. I laugh and shake my head. Get a kick out of this, will you?<p>

"Um, no. I hardly ever get to see her. She's mine today," Isamu argues, sitting down next to me.

"Listen up, maggots!" Anko ordered, slamming her hand on the desk. "I'm not in the mood today. So, you get free period instead of math, get it? Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna bother explainin' it. You leave me alone, and I'll reward you."

"Ohh-kay," I murmured.

"And I was looking forward to math," Isamu sighed, burying his head in his hands. Tenten smirked.

"So maybe today isn't all that bad," she chimed in hopefully.

The door opened.

"You might wanna take that back," I whispered, nodding toward the door.

Then Ino and Sakura stepped into the classroom. Their eyes quickly, and thoroughly, scanned the crowd. Tenten's eyes widened and she threw her head back in a moan.

"Ugh. Isn't there a day when I can just kick back and relax?" she complained, laying her head down on my shoulder for a while.

"Dude, didn't you hear me?" Isamu said, raising his eyebrows. Tenten yawned.

"Hear what?" she murmured, closing her eyes. I rolled mine.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll just go..." he declared, standing up and leaving.

The moment he was out of earshot, Tenten's head snapped up and she had a grin on her face.

"I've been waiting for this!" she whispered happily. "Anko-sensei?"

"Hmmm?" the hum came from the desk. Anko had kicked her feet up onto the desk and leaned back.

"Are phones restricted?"

"Ah, whatever. I don't care what you do right now," she sighed, too busy eating her dumplings. Tenten responded with a nod and proceeded to taking her phone out.

It was a sleek model, similar to mine. Dressed in all black, it looked good in her hands. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, look! Temari just texted me..."

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"She wants to know if any of us have Shōgi for last block... Hm..." Tenten murmured, checking her schedule.

"I do," I said with a shrug. Tenten frowned.

"Guess spending the first three blocks with you kills us in the end, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, where did Ino and Sak– God, leave it to them to harass the Uchiha!" Tenten sighed, annoyed.

"The Uchiha's in here? Who is he, anyway?" I asked, leaning my head on my arms, leaning backward in the chair.

"_You don't know him?_" Tenten asked, her eyes bulging out in surprise.

"Um, no. I wouldn't be asking you if I did," I said, smirking a bit.

"Well, you'll meet him soon enough. Trust me, he's kinda hard to miss, with all those fan-girls on him. I kinda feel bad for him. It must be a pain for the guy," she said, shaking her head.

"Jeez, then I'm pretty stupid."

"Nah... It's barely your second year at Konoha's Elite Boarding School for Girls. You'll see him eventually."

"Why don't you just point him out?" I asked, not really interested.

"'Cause he's just not that awesome. Arrogant, if you ask me. Besides, you couldn't miss him even if you wanted to."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

She didn't answer but instead replied to Temari's text message. Okay, Amaterasu. You have a new personal mission. And that's gonna be missing the Uchiha. You're gonna purposely avoid him 'cause you don't wanna meet him in your life. Well, at least for now.

"Ah, shit. Leave it to me to forget to charge my phone," Tenten sighed. I shrugged and offered her mine.

"It's not like I need it now. If it's urgent, go for it. Temari's gonna kill you if you don't reply," I said, pushing the navy blue metallic thing into her hands.

"Yeah... You're probably right."

"Oi, Amaterasu," Isamu called from across the room.

"Eh?"

"Hé, vous êtes libre le samedi?" he asked in French, raising his eyebrows. (He said: Hey, are you free on Saturday?). I rolled my eyes. Seriously, even though French seems like such a common language, here in the Leaf it's not. Most students choose just to take Japanese as their foreign language even though it's not really foreign. I, however, am taking Korean 3, French 4 Honors, and Japanese 5 Honors.

"Euh, non. Je baise tous les jours cher," I said with a smirk. (She said: Um, no. I'm fucking expensive everyday). He rolled his eyes and just waved his hand, ending the short conversation. I heard a couple of smirks behind me. Probably guys. They have a larger population that takes French.

* * *

><p><strong>-Uchiha Sasuke's POV-<strong>

"Euh, non. Je baise tous les jours cher," the girl said. I couldn't deny the smirk forming on my face. I'll admit it; that was a pretty nice comeback, never heard that one before. She's got guts, to talk to Isamu like that. But come to think of it... She's a no Chiyo too, huh? I look up slightly, to her pull down her cap, hiding her face. She's... different.

"Oh, vous oubliez," Isamu sighed, sitting back down. (He said: Oh, forget you).

"I won't even ask," Tenten murmured, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't," the girl said.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm talking to you, hun!" Sakura squealed, tugging on my shoulder. I pulled away, my expression disgusted. Sometimes I ask myself, "How the hell do I deal with this?"

"Don't call him 'hun'! He's mine, Billboard-brow!" Guess to whom that voice belongs to.

I close my eyes and fold my hands in front of my face, in a business-like way. Just a half-hour left, Sasuke.

"Bitch, back off!" Sakura's voice rose an octave. Ugh, how annoying.

"Now, now. Sakura, this isn't volleyball," Ino smirked, her hand twirling my hair. Just a half-hour left. Just a half-hour left.

"Ah, screw it. Leave. Go tour the school. I don't care. I'm..." Anko yawned, "Tired."

Enfin. (He thought [In French]: Finally).

I stood up fluidly, not caring on whether they wanted me to leave or not. 'Cause I sure as hell wanted to get out of there.

"Where are you goin', Sasuke-kun?" Both girls questioned, sounding desperate.

"Dude! Just leave him alone! Can't you see he's tired of you?" the girl said, without turning to get a look. Ino and Sakura glared.

"Don't get into this, Chiyo."

"I'd rather not. But your voices need to cease."

Oh-ho-ho-ho. Would you look at that? Hn.

I took the chance to leave. Ino and Sakura had been temporarily distracted, so why not? Besides, I'd have to find a way to thank the girl non-verbally.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tenten's POV-<strong>

I vaguely wondered what Amaterasu and Isamu had been talking about. Dammit, I should've taken French... Oh well.

_**Brrr...**_

_No way, seriously? Amaterasu has Shōgi for last block? That's cool. Hey, I've got Ninjutsu Training next, how 'bout you?_

I smirked. Well, maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Well, at least one class with Temari.

_Yeah, me too. Oh, and yeah, my phone died. -_- I forgot to charge it last night. Ugh, complete fail._

I shook my head as I pressed send.

_I'll say. Dude, I can't find my Wind ring. You seen it?_

I pursed my lips, trying to remember.

_Nah, last time I saw it was on your hand! XD Lol._

She'd so get me for that.

_Smh. -_- Wow, Tenten you're a GREAT help... :L_

"Ugh. I swear, I'm gonna strangle those two someday," Amaterasu murmured. She stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Didn't you hear? Anko-sensei said she doesn't care if we go," Amaterasu said.

Out of nowhere, Izumo and Kotetsu came into the classroom.

"Amaterasu no Chiyo?" Izumo asked lazily.

"Yeah?" she called, standing up. The whole class went silent.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you," Kotetsu said. Izumo nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Tenten," Amaterasu said, slinging the navy blue Jansport over her shoulder.

"Alright," I said, handing her her phone.

"Nah. Keep it. I don't need it; I'll be good," Amaterasu, pushing it back into my hands.

"'Kay," I said, smiling up at her. She smiled back and left the room.

So, I wonder, what is Lady Tsunade gonna talk about to Amaterasu?


	2. Mingle Day, Part 2

You know what absolutely sucks? Standing and listening. And that's exactly what I'm about to do.

"So, you called?" I asked impassively, raising my eyebrows.

"Amaterasu, do you hit off with the girls here?" Tsunade asked. I scowled.

"Some."

"Who don't?"

"All the ones wearing dresses."

"Oh?"

"Giving a couple exceptions, yeah."

"How would you feel if you were transferred to the KEB School for Boys?" Konoha's Elite School for Boys, you say? Hmm...

"For what?" I asked cautiously. I wouldn't mind but it depends for what reason.

"Izumo. Kotetsu. Leave us."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"The administration here is aware that every time, during Mingle Day, the male population seems to be more educated in intellect and physical ability. We want someone to go over and investigate. We want to know their methods and ideas. But overall, _we want to know if a girl can __**keep up**_."

"And you want me to go over?"

"Always sharp," she said approvingly.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"she challenged.

"What can you offer?"

"We've already gotten you a fast pass to their Taijutsu Program."

"That's not what I meant."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Go on," she said.

"I'm going to need cover. And background. I need something to work with."

"You'll be Kira Hisoka. Transferred late from the SEB School for Boys."

"You're making this awfully obvious." I said. Really? Transferred from Suna's Elite Boarding School for Boys? I was transferred from Suna's Elite Boarding School for Girls. She's cutting it too close.

"Just listen. If they get suspicious, like if you mention something about KEBS for Girls, you're going to be Amaterasu's boyfriend."

"I'm going to be my own boyfriend? You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"I had help."

"Yeah?"

"Nara Shikamaru. He'll be in your dorm as well as Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sai."

"Gaara's going to recognize me; I'm his cousin."

"He knows you'll be there. Like you said, everything was thought through."

"So what happens if they all find out?"

"... That situation should not arise..."

"So you _didn't_ think everything through."

"You'll have to figure it out."

"With the Nara's help, right?"

"You'll have to consult him for that."

"I'll take it. But what if it ends up bad?."

"We've got no idea what we're getting ourselves into. But there's nothing to lose."

Nothing to lose? She must be kidding. If I get caught, I'll be _expelled_.

"What about the girls?"

"Tenten and Temari will be notified. The rest will be told you got a scholarship to spend the rest of the year abroad."

"The _rest of the year?_"

"Or how ever long you need."

"Got it. So when–"

"You start tomorrow."

"What?"

"Go. It's lunch time."

* * *

><p><strong>-TENTEN'S POV-<strong>

As Amaterasu walked into the lunch room, I noticed she looked a bit annoyed, surprised, tired, bewildered, mad, worried, paranoid, and not to mention shocked.

"Hey, you!" Temari called from our table. Amaterasu looked up from her hands, and gave us a grin.

"So, what did Tsunade say?" I asked, handing her a tray of lunch.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh?"

"So, this butthead was being a total jerk today," Temari began, sending me a glare. I laughed nervously, scratching my head.

"Itadakimasu*," we all said, in unison. All meaning both the girls and boys. Amaterasu picked up her chopsticks and stole a ramen topping off Temari's plate.

"Hey!" she protested.

"So, I've got Taijutsu next," Amaterasu said, eating from her plate.

"S-so do I," Hinata murmured, picking up some salad and popping it into her mouth.

"I'm gonna die! God, I swear! You're such a jerk sometimes, Sasuke!"

Our table looked up, to see what was going on but Ino and Sakura were squealing in delight, right next to Amaterasu, who was looking down as if nothing happened.

It was Naruto. Screaming at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face.

"You owe me three bowls of ramen!" Naruto yelled. Everyone started to laugh. I sweat-dropped.

"Nothing better than sushi," Amaterasu said, laughing to herself.

"So I heard, _somebody_ got a scholarship to spend the year abroad," Temari sang, kicking Amaterasu under the table.

"So you heard already..."

"Wait, what? You're going? But why?" I whined, shaking Amaterasu.

"Cool it," she hissed under breath, "You'll hear the truth soon enough."

"What truth?"

"Shut. It," she growled. She never was like this! What in the world was going on? Since when did Amaterasu get so paranoid?

That truth was for her to know and for me to find out, eh?

So I will.

* * *

><p><strong>-ISAMU'S POV-<strong>

Let's just say that the news I just got from my cousin, Gaara, was pretty hard on me.

"Amaterasu is going to pretend to be a boy," he said, casually slipping his hands into his pockets.

"..._ What...?_"

"Mmhmm. She'll be dorming with me."

"Yeah, and with five other guys!" I hissed, fighting the urge to punch something.

"Look, Isamu. She'll be safe. She's with me. And she's got everything covered."

"Those jerks better not even _lay a finger_ on her, or they're dead. Dead, you hear!"

"Got it. Just thought you should know," he mumbled, steering away.

He walked away quickly, leaving me to deal with the nonsense in my head. _Maybe I could choke them to death... Nah, too easy... Stab?... Too common... Burn... Mmm... No, I need something worthwhile... What about... Yeah, I'll use Genjutsu till they die... But that won't work on Nara and Uchiha... I'll just..._

Whoa, there! You see? I stood there, awkwardly. Letting every word sink in.

Then it hit me. Was she doing this out of her own will? She wouldn't... Would she? I found her looking at me and she flinched when I scowled at her. I knew she knew I knew. Fuck, I can't even think straight.

She mouthed an apology and went back to eating her food. That little twit.

"Yo, Isamu!" Mana called. He waved me over but when he noticed my grimace he gave a questioning look. My scowl deepend.

I stormed off to the cafeteria doors, opened them and shut them for the whole world to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>-AMATERASU'S POV-<strong>

After watching him leave like that, well, I felt like dying. Not literally. I felt so bad. I sank down in my chair.

"A-a-amaterasu-chan, it's time for Taijutsu," Hinata said gently, as if knowing how fucked up I felt.

"I don't want to go to class," I murmured, sulking.

"Please. W-we're going to be late."

"Don't go easy on me," I suddenly grinned. If we were paired up again, I'll show her who's boss.

"O-okay."

And so we went.

I opened the door and immediately scanned the room. Full of males. Great, just great. When I want to forget get the fact that I'll be seeing only male faces tomorrow out of my head, I get stuck here. Hinata shyly tapped on my shoulder and we picked seats near the back.

"Gai is busy supervising soccer today, so I'll be your Taijutsu instructor for the day," Kakashi-sensei said. His exposed eye landed on me and gave me a wink.

You think that's creepy? Don't. You know why? 'Cause he's my favorite teacher. I know, when I said I had him for Humanities I sounded as though I hated him. But I don't. I just hate when he teaches Humanities. It's just not his style. And he's late for it. So there. But hey, it might've been a blink for all I know.

I smiled, ready to take on the world. Hinata played with her fingers, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she was surrounded by boys. Except for me.

"Now let me ask you guys something. What is Taijutsu?"

I almost groaned. Not this again! He gave this lecture last time! Oh c'mon!

"Movements!" Naruto hollered through his hands. I face palmed. That idiot. I don't know him but I'm gonna put up with _him_? I'm gonna fucking die.

"Okay... Elaborate."

"Hand-to-Hand combat. No weapons, just pure physical ability," a smooth voice to my far right said. I nodded.

"Exactly. Answer this now: What is the best way to practice taijutsu?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I narrowed my eyes. Maybe today wasn't going to be so boring after all. The class was quiet for a couple of minutes.

I raised my hand, unsure if my answer was correct.

"There is no right answer. Go ahead, no Chiyo," Kakashi-sensei called. I gulped.

"There is no best way to practice taijutsu, sensei. One can go over routines of blocks and strikes, one can see it as a dance, one can even take it slow. It matters not how much, or how, one practices because the only way to prove oneself would in a real situation in which one would have to put their skill to the test," I said, pausing, Kakashi-sensei nodded, "There may be different types of taijutsu, but in the end, one sticks to the reflexes."

Silence followed and Kakashi-sensei gave me a nod of approval. Hinata sent me a small smile. Other guys looked at me with surprise. What? I love taijutsu: I was just stating the truth. It doesn't matter how skilled you are in routines, you just have be able to apply that to battle.

"Well, those'll be the two big questions for today. Spar."

I smirked, "Hinata?"

"A-amaterasu, I don't want you to get hurt... L-like last t-time," she said softly, looking down at her hands.

Last year, Hinata hit one of my tenketsus, the one leading to my heart (I could've died), and put me in the hospital. I smiled.

"And what makes you think I'll get hurt this time?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, Hinata. The only reason why I got hurt last time, which, by the way, was a year ago, was because I wasn't good at taijutsu. That's why as soon as I got out of the hospital, I asked you to teach me, from a distance. Don't you wanna put my skill to the test, sensei?"

"Y-you don't have to c-call me sensei, A-a-amaterasu-chan."

"So does that mean you'll spar with me?"

"H-hai."

My smile grew. We took off our shoes and headed off to the huge mat in the center of the room. Some of the guys gave me a sympathetic look. We both bowed before stepping onto the mat.

"She's going up against your cousin, Hyūga," I heard someone say.

"She's going to get herself killed," Hyūga replied.

"Either that or seriously injured."

Before bowing to each other, Hinata asked, "A-amaterasu-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You'll escort me to the nurse, right?" I asked, jokingly. Hinata gave me a worried look. "Come on, Hinata; I'm kidding."

"O-okay."

We bowed and Hinata slipped into a Gentle Fist Stance, a stance I knew all to well. I took a deep breath before mimicking her movement. Hinata frowned, confused.

"Dude, did Hinata pass on the secret?"

"What is she doing?"

"Did she figure out the Byakugan's power?"

So many confused and bewildered whispers flooded the room. Even Kakashi-sensei cocked his head to the side, wondering what in the world I was doing.

I closed my eyes, using only chakra to understand my surroundings. If I opened my eyes, I would get distracted with the colors; the black, white, grey, and blue version of the room was far more helpful.

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes still closed, "Let's do this."

I saw the change in Hinata's chakra; she was getting serious now. A unintentional smug smile found its way to my lips. She made the first move.

It felt so slow. Hinata's right hand came forward, reaching to thrust her palm into my stomach. Hinata was blue. I couldn't make out her features but I could her as a blue shadow. Using my right foot, I kicked high enough for the side of it to collide under her palm and deflect it off its original course. I heard her gasp, as well as everyone else's. She gained composure of her emotions quickly before I could turn around to kick with my left.

* * *

><p><strong>-HINATA'S POV-<strong>

Wh-what is she _doing_? I don't understand; she slipped into Gentle Fist mode. Why?

She raised her eyebrows, eyes closed, "Let's do this."

I was hesitant but did as told. Going traditional, I started with my right. It happened too fast! The side of her right foot crashed with the bottom of my palm, sending my hand well over my head. I gasped. I saw her weight change from right to left. She was spinning. Her left foot would collide with my chest.

I took a startled step back. Even with my Byakugan activated I couldn't see her chakra flow! How is she doing that?

She seemed to have noticed the change in my position. Landing on her left foot, she went for the right-handed punch. I took hold of her wrist and thrust two of my fingers into her upper arm. She gave a small cry, only for me to hear.

She suddenly bent down, to put her weight on her hands as she spun to kick with her left. Her foot connect with my chin, sending me, to the ground, almost to the edge of the mat. She stood back into a Gentle Fist Stance. I shakily stood up. She's improved.

That's when I saw it. A soft blue, only visible to the gifted eyes, encased her body, like a fitted bubble around her. What is it?

* * *

><p><strong>-KAKASHI-SENSEI'S POV-<strong>

It's true; Amaterasu's taijutsu has definitely improved. What I don't understand is why she's fighting with her eyes closed; she could seriously get hurt. Is she working on improving her other senses?

Hinata, on the edge of the mat, stood up slowly. Amaterasu had already returned to her stance, her eyes still closed. Realization spread over the shy girl's face. She was seeing something invisible to the naked eye. I frowned, pulling my headband up, so that it no longer covered my left eye.

_Sharingan!_

Everything came into great focus. Amaterasu created a thin but concentrated chakra shield, to keep herself invulnerable to Hinata's Gentle Fist attack. Amaterasu frowned.

The chakra to my left altered as Neji activated his Byakugan. He, too, was watching this to greatest extent.

It was good idea to let the girls go first; this isn't a bad match.

Hinata didn't move for a couple of minutes. Getting slightly irritated, but more worried, Amaterasu's mouth opened to speak, "Hina–"

Amaterasu was cut off by Hinata's palm suddenly hitting her ribs, "Ugh!"

The thin blue shield fitted so closely to Amaterasu's body fell, broken. To the literal term of the word. The shield fell to the ground, without making a sound, in pieces. The moment the pieces of solid chakra touched the ground, they turned into a liquid that was absorbed by Amaterasu's bare feet.

* * *

><p><strong>-AMATERASU'S POV-<strong>

Remember about how everything felt slow? Well, let me take that back. I sure as hell felt my shield break, so, startled, I opened my eyes. What the–?

Stupid colors! Fighting with color is hard! I tried to focus on Hinata and recreate my shield but she started to move too fast. She just keep coming at me. It was only her hands.

There was no way I would ever recreate the shield is she keeps this up. All I could do was dodge, knowing a single touch from her could end the match right then and there.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop this! She'll get hurt! It's not always when Hinata gets serious!"

"Hold on," Kakashi-sensei said, holding up a hand to some guy with long hair, "Let's see how it goes."

I finally matched her speed, being able to dodge every attack. The only problem was I couldn't play offense. And if I can't do that, she has no use for defense. I need to make a move; I can't just keep dodging!

Her hand came to almost hit my chest, but I bent backward so far, I almost lost my balance. I quickly spun, ready to kick. She caught my ankle, and flipped me over. I left her strength take over for a second, before getting close to her for a punch in the stomach. We both ended up on the floor.

I lay on my back for a second before sitting up. Hinata coughed, cleaning her chin, a drip of blood from the corner of her lips. Had I done that to her?

The scariest thing happened to me, as soon as I smiled softly to Hinata, my vision was painted with several black dots. She must've hit me and I didn't notice or something. My head spun slightly.

We both stood up, for a second round, but were stopped.

"That's enough, ladies. It's a tie," Kakashi-sensei declared, stepping in between us, his hands spread out. We both nodded. He stepped away, allowing us to bow.

"But _why_? This was _intense_, man!" Naruto complained. Hinata blushed, as she put her shoes on. I placed my hand on Hinata's shoulder, supporting myself as I fixed the bottom of my shoes.

"Hinata, you okay?" I asked, cleaning the almost dry blood line dripping from her lips. She nodded, her eyes still focused on Naruto. I pulled my hand back, and she just smiled at me.

"Y-you've improved, A-a-amaterasu-chan. Are you hurt? I'm so sorry for hitting you," she said shyly. I laughed.

"Alright, girls. Head over the nurse, just to make sure you aren't hurt," Kakashi-sensei instructed. I looked over at Hinata and she nodded.

"So, sensei," I began, Kakashi-sensei raised his eyebrows, "What'd you think?"

"_Much_ better than last time," he nodded. I nodded, agreeing. Hinata grabbed my hand and led me away.

We made it about three fourths of the way when I stopped, smirking slightly.

"A-amaterasu-chan, are you fine?"

"Oh, I'm good! I was just thinking about last year. It kinda seems funny now," I murmured, a clumsy smile playing on my lips. She laughed softly.

"S-sort of... B-but you still gave me a fr-fright!"

"Mmhmm," I said, opening the door, and letting Hinata walk in first. Ino was there, in her nurse outfit, today's color was black, with a clipboard.

"Name. Class, teacher. Reason," she said, not looking up.

"Chiyo no Amaterasu and Hyūga Hinata. Taijutsu Training, Hatake Kakashi. Quick examination after spar," I said smoothly. Ino smirked, looking at me.

"Right this way," she said, leading us further into the room.

"Rin-sensei, we've got two more," Ino called. Rin looked up (She's Kakashi-sensei's friend).

"Pass them onto Tsunade. She's the one leading the intense care medical unit," Rin said. I almost sneered.

"They just need quick examination."

"Bring 'em aboard."

"Ino, why're we using black today?" I asked, hopping onto the portable bed thing.

"Amaterasu, you can be so naïve," Ino said, "It's M-Day, silly! If Sasuke-kun comes in here, I need look sexy for him!"

"So they're trying to get guys to hit on the female Medical Ninjutsu classes?" I asked, ignoring her last sentence.

"Of course! The more chemistry, the better we all get along, and the more chances I have!"

I shook my head.

"And how many chances do you have now?"

"Look, girl. I don't need to help you."

"I'm just kidding! God, take a joke, will you?" I laughed. Hinata smiled.

She pursed her lips, "Symptoms?"

"Headache."

"Vision?"

"Slightly blurry."

"Hmm," she pondered. She walked behind me and placed her palm on my back, making a clicking with her mouth. Then she came back to take my pulse.

"One of your tenketsus has been hit. Nothing bad, just uncomfortable."

"Tell me about it."

A soft humming sound came from behind me as Ino started. The relief was almost instant. A sigh escaped from me and I felt _so_ much better.

"There you go!" she exclaimed, patting my back, smirking, obviously pleased with my reaction. I nodded silently, unable to speak yet.

I got off the bed to help Hinata up.

"Symptoms?" Ino asked again. The bell rung. Damn, time had flown that fast?

"I'll w-wait for the next shift," Hinata murmured. Ino nodded at went to change.

"Well, Hinata, I'll be back."

"Whe-where are you going?"

"I'm the next shift," I grinned. She muttered a soft, "Oh."

I turned, stretching my arms up.

* * *

><p>I came out of the Medical Ninjutsu Locker Room. Looking down, I sighed. Black nurse uniforms are better than the white... But they're still dresses.<p>

I quickly returned to Hinata, who was now being treated by another medical student. I backed away slowly, making my leave quietly.

"Name. Class, teacher. Reason," I said, looking up. I smiled.

"Temari. Genjutsu Training, Yuhi Kurenai. Dizzy," Temari muttered, swaying slightly.

"Whoa, there!" I caught her, biting the clipboard, "Sit down."

"Ugh. I feel like I got stabbed in the back a thousand times," Temari complained, sitting up on the bed thing.

"Who were you up against?" I asked, taking her pulse. It was rather slow.

"Isamu got Genjutsu twice."

"What?" I looked up at her. Her head snapped up.

"What, is that bad?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I retorted, jumping over the portable bed thing, quickly pressing my hands against her back.

"How long did it take you to get here?" I asked quickly. She cracked her neck before answering.

"'Bout seven minutes."

"Hmm..."

"What...?"

"Nothing..." I muttered, checking my watch. I continued to heal her back; she straightened up. I heard a crack. What the hell?

"Hey, was Isamu angry?" I asked. She nodded. I frowned. He's been acting differently. I had to treat Temari for about twenty minutes, scaring me to death.

I looked up, away from Temari, to see Tsunade talking to some kid and Naruto. The kid had an arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, a foot lifted in the air, and a disgusted look on his face.

"... the usual?" Tsunade asked him. He nodded. Tsunade scans the room, her eyes quickly passing over me. However, then she catches me looking at and gives me a smug smile.

"Amaterasu, come over here," she called. I gestured toward Temari but Tsunade walked over. "I'll take care of her. Those two need you over there."

I opened my mouth to argue but thought better of it. I sighed, grabbing the clipboard and walking over.

"Alright... Name. Class, teacher. Reason," I said smoothly, looking at the kid in the eye. His skin was significantly lighter than Naruto's but not too light. His eyes were the darkest of grey, appearing to be a coal black. His hair was black and styled messily; it looked like a duck's butt (no kidding). He's kinda cute, if you ask me, but nothing I'd drool over. I raised my eyebrows at him, obviously uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"You mean, you don't know who he is?" Naruto asked. I gave him a severe look and he stopped talking.

"Well? I don't have all day, kid," I said, tapping my foot. The kid's eyes traveled down my leg to glance at my foot, and now there was definitely a smirk on his lips. Stupid nurse outfit.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ninjutsu Training-Soccer, Sarutobi Asuma and Mite Gai. Sprained ankle," he replied, his tone equally as cold. I ran my tongue over my top teeth. Well, there goes my personal mission of avoiding this guy. I sighed.

"Hey, you're that girl who tied with Hinata, huh?" Naruto asked. I looked at him, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and taking his pulse. I looked at my watch, timing.

"Uh-huh. And you're that kid who can't shut up, huh?" I muttered, letting go. I motioned with my hand, so that Sasuke would know to hitch his foot onto the stretcher. Naruto ignored me.

As soon as he did, his foot flopped on its side, unnaturally. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised again. Does he really think that his ankle's sprained? Dude, this is broken all the way. I saw him wince slightly but he kept his composure. I'll humor him.

I wasn't going to take off his shoes. Instead, I just grabbed hold of his ankle, noticing when he grunted almost inaudibly. Okay... So I'll show him it's broken, since he's being so stubborn. I can tell he's just too proud to let it show. I mean, since when does Uchiha Sasuke break his ankle, right?

"Dude, you should've seen this girl fight! It was pret-ty beast!" Naruto exclaimed. Both Sasuke and I gave him a weird look. Suddenly, Naruto stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Watch this!"

"... You recorded it?"

* * *

><p><strong>-SASUKE'S POV-<strong>

I need to keep my cool. I know it's broken, but hey, an Uchiha never shows weakness.

"... You recorded it?"

"Hell yeah! Look as this, Sasuke!" Naruto screeched, shoving the phone into my face. I backed away, grabbing the phone instead.

The moment what's-her-name started off with a Gentle Fist Stance, I looked at her, questioning her fighting style.

She pursed her lips, daring me to object. She's a feisty one, and you don't usually find those here.

I was about to criticize but she pulled on my ankle.

Swallowing my pride for the second, I hissed, "Well, don't pull it!"

"Oh, kid. I wish this was sprained," she sighed. She twisted my left foot so that it was pointing right, straightened out all the way on the stretcher, I hissed again.

"You see, Naruto? I'm fine," I told him, knowing it definitely was broken. The teenage girl looked at me with eyes that asked _Are you fucking kidding me? _I looked away from her and focused on the spar instead.

"What are you? Stupid?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. I ignored her, "Dude, you're ankle is broken to purest extent of the word!"

I looked up quickly to said coldly, "Then fix it."

She glared at me, cracking her knuckles before using her chakra to heal my ankle.

"I felt so bad for Hinata, but dude, this girl knows how to kick!" Naruto said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You're begging for a kick in the face, Naruto," she murmured. Her ice cold hands took hold of my ankle and neon blue chakra emitted from her hands. Isn't the chakra suppose to be green? I was about ask but held my tongue. She might just break my ankle again.

The match ended due to Kakashi's interference. I'll admit, I was pretty impressed. How the hell did she manage to even manage to be able to hit? And her foot work was better than mine.

I gave Naruto back his phone, not commenting on the match.

"Dude, I think she's the only who hasn't gone all fan-girl on you," Naruto murmured, taking his phone back.

"Only?" the girl asked, looking up at me, with her eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p><strong>-AMATERASU'S POV-<strong>

Naruto can't be serious. I know plenty of girls who don't like Sasuke. There Tenten, Temari, Hinata... Is that really it? Holy shit, dude. I frowned, biting the inside of my cheek, when Naruto didn't reply to my question. Had Tenten and Temari fallen trap for the Uchiha, at one point, even for the littlest second?

"Well, except for Hinata," Naruto said, looking at the ground. I looked at him.

"I know for a fact, that Hinata never liked Sasuke, just sayin'," I said, looking up at Sasuke when he gave me a weird glace.

We all heard the crack his ankle gave when the bone came back into place. And the Uchiha's grunt was kinda loud. I don't think he was too happy about that.

"Alright, loser. I'm done," I said, smirking slightly, when he rolled his eyes.

"You might wanna watch your mouth," he said, threatening me.

"I might... Someday," I laughed. I patted his ankle, before throwing it off the bed, and handed him a pair of crutches.

"What are these for?" he asked, shoving them back into my hands. I pushed them to him and he positioned them under his armpits, still questioning my judgement.

"You shouldn't apply weight on your ankle for a couple of hours," I said, he raised his brows, "I didn't heal it completely."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because if I did, his ankle would be twice as vulnerable to get broken again. Besides, it's good for him to heal something on his own. Makes the bones stronger."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way toward the door.

"Don't forget to ice it!" I called, turning around as he left.

Well, screw my life right now. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times. Why did I have to placed in the Medical Ninjutsu class full of only girls? They're all looking at me like they're gonna kill me. Okay, I understand that they like the pretty boy that just left, but just because I healed him doesn't mean you have to kill me...

Some girls shook their heads and I could tell that they were planning to kill me. Well, I least I won't hear about it till I come back... Whenever that's gonna happen. If I'm getting a shitload of glares now, I was getting bombarded by them while I was actually healing the guy. Holy fuck. In their minds, I'm sure I've been killed an infinite number of times!

I tried to shrug it off but that didn't work. Throughout the rest of the period, I kept getting murderous looks from them. Knock it off and get over it, will you? Sheesh. Just don't kill me in the process.

I smoothed my skirt, something I only do when _seriously_ uncomfortable, looking down. There was a wolf-whistle behind me and a laugh.

"Giiiiirrrll, you look swweeeeettt!" Tenten cracked up, slapping my butt. I pushed her hand away before smacking her back.

"Are you kidding? All these girls want to kill me," I said, fixing the stretcher Sasuke had been on. Tenten raised her eyebrows, hopping onto the stretcher.

"Tenten. Jutsu Shōtotsu, Umino Iruka. Headache," she complained. I looked at her, amused.

"_You_ have a headache? That's knew," I smirked, placing my hand on her forehead. She sighed.

"That feels good... Your hand is cold, Amaterasu," she said. I could barely hear her. And her forehead was way too hot.

"Tenten," I said gently, tilting her head up.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking at me lazily.

"One-oh-two point seven. You have a fever," I whispered, switching my hand so that I could at least cool her down. Her temperature dropped a couple tenths of a degree. She made a sound deep in her throat.

"I don't feel so good," she moaned softly, her face slightly flushed with sickness. I reached into my pocket, kinda well-hidden and small, to pull out a pill.

"You been drinking water?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle from the passing cart. Her girl pushing the cart smiled at me sweetly, before giving me a weird, disgusted look. I rolled my eyes, opening the water bottle.

"Plenty."

"Here. Take this," I said, placing the pill in her hand. Without hesitation, she popped it into her mouth and washed it away with water.

"How long was your shift in Jutsu Shōtotsu?" I asked, undoing the buns on her head. Her hair fell beautifully down slightly passed her shoulders. It could be the tightness of the bound of her hair that caused her headache.

"Since the beginning of period five."

"Then that's not too long," I said, ruffling her hair, making sure her scalp was relieved.

"It's been an hour. I was the last one to get sent here," she muttered. She cracked her neck, as I massaged her temples, making a sigh escape her lips.

"My shift's almost over," I commented. She nodded.

"Hey, come to think of it... Wasn't that Sasuke leaving the room?" she asked, "I saw him on my way here. And he was in crutches."

"You saw that?" I chuckled. That must've been quite a shock for everyone.

"Yeah. Why do those girl all want to kill you?"

"I was blessed with the duty to treat the mighty Uchiha," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"What happened to him?"

"He thought he sprained his ankle. But it turns out he broke it."

"He _broke_ his ankle? He probably did know it was broken and was just sucking it up."

"That's exactly what he was doing."

The bell rung loudly; Tenten shuddered, the sound bringing a frown of pain on her face.

"Here," I said, handing her a note, "Go home. I'll see you in a bit."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>After finally getting out of the black nurse outfit, it felt so freakin' good to be back into some jeans!<p>

I made my way toward my last period, Shōgi. Finally, the day was almost over!

With every step I took, more girls seemed to glare at me. Oh, c'mon! Did knew seriously spread that fast?

Opening the door to the classroom, I took a deep breath. Please, god, let this period go by fast 'cause the last one took forever.

"Yo!" Isamu called, already waving at me with hand, motioning me to come over. I shook my head, smiling.

I took a seat in between him and Temari. She looked so much better than she did just an hour ago.

"I heard _somebody_ got the pleasure of healing Uchiha," Isamu teased, poking my cheek. I looked at him.

"_Please_, the kid's a jerk."

"That's why he has a jutsu named after you?"

"It's not named after her," Temari scowled, "He doesn't even know her name."

"Whatever you say, little one."

Temari gave me a look that she thought he was crazy. I chortled.

I pulled out the Shōgi board from underneath the chair and placed it in front of me.

"Watch out. That's the Shōgi genius," Temari muttered under her breath, motioning toward the kid in front of me.

"Alright, Pineapple-head. Which side of the board do you want?" I asked him. He gave me a blank look before shaking his head and turning the board to his preferred side.

"This is so troublesome," he mumbled, setting up his side of the board. I shook my head yes and did the same.

"Chiyo no Amaterasu. You?" I asked, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"Nara Shikamaru," he said carefully, watching my face. My face drained of color. This day can't get worse, right? I already met more than half the people I'm dorming with!

"Oh, you're that kid, huh?" I said, pretending to have seen him before. A small smirk hung loosely on his lips, seeing right through my statement.

"Yeah. I'm that kid," he said. I laughed. This kid was actually kinda cool. Hopefully, he'll be a great help.

So, to sum up the game, I lost. Big time. We played until the period ended (sixteen games, due to my lack of strategy).

"You're lucky Tsunade came to me and not some idiot," he told me, his voice a hushed and lazy whisper.

"Yeah," I said, in a laughing sigh. I was my turn to move. I moved my knight to the diagonal right. He sighed. Before he made his move, I realized my mistake. Leave it to me to leave the king wide open. I face palmed and he laughed, making his move, ending the game.

In a desperate attempt to hide the fact that I had lost, I messed up the board (much to his surprise). He just shook his head and helped me pack the game up.

"Well, Shikamaru. It was nice meeting you; I'll see you around," I said, holding my right hand out. My stomach twisted with the truth of those words. He nodded, and shook my hand.

"Same here."

The bell did its annoying little noise. Scratch that. Its annoying, ear-splitting noise. Everyone cheered. Even I did.

Tomorrow was Friday and Pupil Free Day; who wouldn't be excited?


	3. The Joys of Cutting

Oh, thank goodness! Fate has been kind with me, for period six at the very least. I smiled, opening the door to the fifth floor. The Girls' Dormitory consists of several floors, the whole high school girl population. A whole floor is kinda a like an apartment. Every girl has her own room but shares the kitchen and living room with the other girls on the same floor... Not too complicated, right?

Tenten's sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, snickering at the T.V.

"What're you watchin', Weapon Mistress?" I asked, opening the door to my room and tossing my backpack and hat in there.

"The Big Bang Theory... Dude, Sheldon is _high_-larious!" she said, a smile on her face.

"He is, isn't he?" Temari asked rhetorically. I plopped down next to her.

"I'll b-be in the r-restroom," Hinata said. We nodded. She shrugged and went right in.

"Amaterasu, is it true?" Ino yelled, opening the door like she was a lord. I looked up, a smirk on my face. 'Bout time she found out.

"Is what–?" I started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun broke his ankle?"

"Oh, about that. Well, yeah but–"

"How did it happen? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Amaterasu treated him, dude. He's practically good as new," Tenten interrupted, her hand digging into the bowl of chips.

"Amaterasu treated him?"

"_Now_, I have to worry about getting killed," I muttered. Temari laughed.

"Did he flirt with you? 'Cause he's mine, bitch!" Ino threatened. I've had too many threats today...

"Why would Uchiha Sasuke flirt with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "Or is it because you think I'm competition?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Go, Amaterasu!" Tenten cheered, throwing some chips up in the air. I ignored her comment, though I laughed in my head, staring at Ino. Her face was in pure shock.

"_You_? _Competition_? Girl, _please!_ Get _real_!"

"Then you shouldn't have to ask," I said smoothly, "And besides, what if the Uchiha _did_ flirt with me? What would you do then?"

"Why you little–" Ino growled. Sakura grabbed hold of her.

"Don't let her get in your head!" Sakura snapped. Ino relaxed and I smirked.

"Chiyo no Amaterasu, for the win," Tenten stated, looking at me. Ironic the way she and Sheldon had said the same line, only changed the name. Ha.

"Seriously, Amaterasu, you know how to work up a person," Temari said, then she whispered in my ear, "Have you told Tenten yet?"

I shook my head, looking at Tenten sadly. She wouldn't take the news well...

"Tenten, Temari. I need to talk you guys for a bit.. And you need to cut my hair," I said, casually. Tenten raised her eyebrows at me, the sickness gone from her face. I'm so glad she's okay.

"Sure thing. The episode's over anyway," Tenten said. The three of us walked into my room, Temari closed the door behind her softly. I waited for Sakura and Ino to start fighting about Sasuke before I began.

"Tenten... Um, you know how Temari said that I got a scholarship to study abroad?" I asked, shutting my eyes as I took a seat on the bed. I could feel her gaze on me.

"... Do you really have to go, Amaterasu?" she asked, softly, her breath caught in her throat. I let out a choked sob.

"Just listen," Temari said gently.

"Well, look. That's a lie... I'm going on a mission," I said, opening my eyes to look at her. Her eyes lit up.

"What type of mission? Is it going to take long?"

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take... But I'm transferring schools– not that way! Look, Tsunade assigned me to go over to the boys' school," I said, my tone dropping. I let her take her time to let the words decipher.

"You're _what_?"

"Shh!" Temari hissed.

"I'm sorry but that's just _insane_, dude!"

"I know! But she said the administration needed to know why the guys always seem to be smarter and better! She just wants to know if girls can keep up," I said. Tenten pondered about this for a minute.

"Hmm... I guess that does make sense... But why'd she choose you?"

"I guess it was mostly the fact that... Well, since I'm not girly or anything like that, I could conceal myself better," I said, unsure.

"And you're serious about cutting your hair?" she asked. I smiled, nodding.

"Dude, no! You're hair's freakin' beautiful!" Temari argued. Tenten nodded.

"Thanks but the hair will reveal me."

"Um, no. Your boobs will," Tenten pointed out. I looked down at my chest. These two would surely be a problem...

"A-amaterasu-chan, Tsunade-sama dropped this off for you," Hinata said shyly, bringing in a black suitcase.

"Thanks. Hey, can you help me cut my hair?" I asked, taking the suitcase from her.

"W-why? Your hair is n-nice."

"That's what I said!" Temari said, throwing her hands in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't matter. If I'm gonna make it out alive, I need to cut my hair," I said, pulling out a kunai from my nightstand. I held it up to Hinata, who took it. I took a deep breath, turning my back to her.

"How short?" she asked.

"A little past my ears," I said, closing my eyes again.

"Fuck no! That's too short!" Tenten yelled. I held my hand up, signaling her to shut up.

"Go on, Hinata."

"A-are you sure?"

"Just do it," I said. Now, I sounded like Nike.

I have a weird mind, yes. I could hear the strands of hair screaming, begging me to stop Hinata from cutting them. I bit my lip and clenched my fists. _No, stop!_

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Strands of hair landed behind me, their lives taken from them. Temari gasped and Tenten made a weird noise in her throat.

"W-what happened?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"N-nothing," Hinata said, continuing to cut. _Snip._

The back of my neck felt cold and unprotected, vulnerable. My bottom lip trembled. Hinata took her time, perfecting it. She didn't mind when I whimpered, instead telling me that I still looked nice. She's such a sweet girl. With a final_ Snip_, the torture was over. I was scared to look at myself in the mirror. How different was I? Was I still myself?

"Now, we just need to find a way to hide those two," Temari said, pointing at my chest. I nodded.

"I think Amaterasu looks better now," Tenten said slowly. My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Dude, you look hot!" Tenten said, getting a good look of me. I laughed shakily. Those two girls sure are one a kind...

"Hey, what's this?" Temari said, pulling out a beige thing that looked like a wrap-around shirt with no sleeves.

"That's... A chest bind," I said, sighing. Leave to Tsunade to do something like that. I'd be in the constant pain of having my breasts crushed against my chest. Oh, someone please help me!

"Dude, I feel so bad for you!"

"Tell me about it," I groaned, laying down on the bed. Hinata gathered up the remains of my hair and threw them into the trash, "Thanks, Hinata. For everything."

She gave a confused look, but nonetheless nodded. She left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Aren't you gonna try it on?" Temari asked, holding the portal to eternal pain. I cringed.

"Are you kidding? That thing will choke me to death!"

"We won't know that till you try, right?"

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"More or less."

"Wow, you guys are–"

"Just take your shirt off, Amaterasu!" Tenten hissed, grabbing my wrists.

"Okay, okay! At least let me do it, god!"

I turned my back to them, doing as told. I lifted my hands in the air, letting Tenten wrap the thing around me. She didn't look or anything. As she tightened the chest bind, I grunted, "This hurts and it's freakin' awkward."

"I know. But you're going to have to learn how to do this on your own."

"Dude, look! Tsunade packed some _huge_ shirts and sweaters for you!" Temari exclaimed, holding up some of them.

"Whatever divine force did this, thank you!" I cried, getting away from Tenten, who had already finished.

I snatched the biggest sweater, and threw it over my head. Sweet joy.

"Even if you wear that all the time," Tenten scolded, "you're gonna need the chest bind."

"But why?" I whined, trying to hide in the big black sweater.

"Dude, did you ever wonder why guys don't have a moral code?" she asked.

"Hey!" I protested, "Guys _do_ have a moral code! It's just different than the one of a girl!"

"Well, whatever. You're taking the chest bind and that's that."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, when are you leaving?" Temari asked, stuffing the clothes back into the suitcase.

"Tomorrow."

"Tsunade should've at least given you some time to prepare!"

"She doesn't need preparation," Tenten said, smoothly, her hands on her hips, "She lives the life of a tomboy."

"Half-life," I corrected, "I have girly side sometimes, you know."

"That's hard to believe," Temari snorted. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay... Maybe I don't show it as much as I should..."

"Honey, you don't show it at all!"

"Well, whatever! That's good thing considering where I'm going tomorrow!"

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, standing the doorway.

"Well–"

"She got a scholarship to spend the year abroad," Tenten said bitterly.

"Really? Where?"

"Umm, well–"

"She's heading back to Suna," Temari butted in.

"Then that's not really the year abroad, is it?" Sakura challenged.

"Technically, yes," I said, "But no, not really."

"Why Suna?"

"I haven't been there in a whole year. I need to go see my friends and family."

"So, why isn't Isamu going?

"He went last year."

"Well, have fun."

"I will," I called, after her, as she closed the door.

A few moments later, I heard Ino cheer. Wow, isn't she happy? If only she knew I'd be spending the next couple of weeks with Uchiha Sasuke... Oh, that would be a good show.

"Hey, are you still going to draw?" Temari asked, handing me my sketchbook.

"Of course... Is it weird for a guy to draw?" I asked, playing down the crack in my voice. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Dude, what just happened? Did Amaterasu get voice surgery?"

"Very funny, Tenten," I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"I don't I'll ever get used that sexy voice, girl," she teased.

"Wow, you would say something like that... Do I sound like a girl, or a guy?" I asked, putting on a shirt, still under the huge sweater.

"I don't know. If I close my eyes, I think it could go both ways," Tenten said, shutting her eyes. I chuckled.

"Now, _that_ was definitely a bad boy's smirk," Temari said, grinning.

"Alright, I want you to leave the room and come back when I tell you to, okay?" I commanded, pointing at the door. They shook their heads, amused, but did as I told. I smirked. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>A final touch: the white beanie on my head. I placed it so that it showed some of my hair, making it look like bangs. I smiled. I looked at myself in the tall mirror (Tenten had it installed even though I didn't want her to).<p>

"Alright, you can come in now!" I yelled, turning away from the door. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"What's goin'–" Temari started.

I turned around, and their mouths opened. I gave them my best seductive stare and said, "Remember my name. You'll be screamin' it later."

I crossed my arms, cocking my head to the side, giving them the famous Chiyo smirk (the one that Isamu uses and he makes girls drool over him).

"Holy–!"

But I wasn't done yet, "Hey, what're you doin' tonight? Besides, me, of course."

Temari let a snicker leave her mouth. Tenten was still in shock.

With one finger, I casually motioned Tenten to come closer. She took cautious steps but nevertheless came.

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "I made you come with one finger... Imagine what I could with two..." I said, pretending to ponder.

Temari was now cracking up. Tenten just shook her head rapidly, getting hold of herself.

"D-d-dude! You look so damn convincing!" Tenten exclaimed, her eyes still checking me out. I laughed.

"Tenten, were you even listening to what she was _saying_?" Temari said, out of breath from laughing so long.

"Yeah, and that was disturbing... But dude, you _so_ need to play the bad boy at KEBS for Boys, man! When the girls here see the new guy, Sasuke can kiss his Hot-Boy-Throne goodbye!"

"Oh c'mon, I don't look like that," I sighed, laughing slightly. Temari raised her eyebrows.

"Jump out of the window and come in through the front door. Count how many girls hit on you," Temari ordered.

"What? That's crossing the line–" I started but Temari cut me off by pushing me out the window.

I landed on the concrete and on my back. I placed my arms behind my head, thinking to myself that I should just stay here and never get up.

"I'm going to throw your sketchbook into the chimney if you don't get up!" Tenten yelled. I opened my eyes quickly, standing up in a flash.

"Go get 'em!" Temari shouted after me. I raised a hand in the air, flipping both girls off. I could hear them laughing.

"Oi, look!" I heard a girl call. I made a mistake by looking up.

"Hey, cutie. Where are you headed?" the girl's friend asked, giving me a look. Two, in less than a minute.

"Actually, I was headed to the KEBS for Boys... But I need to have a word with Tsunade first," I said smoothly, giving them both a smirk. I can see why Sasuke smirked so much. It's actually kinda fun. "Could you please direct me?"

"Sora Akane," the girl said.

"Kira Hisoka," I said, giving her a smile. She giggled, sending her friend a glance.

"Takumi Sayuri," Akane's friend said. I raised my eyebrows, feigning I didn't know her.

"Ah, Sayuri. Amaterasu has told me so much about you," I said, sending her a friendly glance. Her eyes widened.

"Really? You know 'er?"

"Of course."

"Well, she never told me about _you_. I guess she'll get it when I see her again," Sayuri sighed.

"I don't think that'll be anytime soon. Amaterasu's going back to Suna for the year," I said, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"No way! That's so cool!" Akane said, desperate to get my attention. I nodded at her specifically, causing her to blush.

"How about we escort you to Tsunade-sama? We're heading that way anyway," Sayuri said, gesturing toward the huge building. I nodded, letting them take the lead. I looked back at Tenten and Temari and mouthed _'Help me!'_. They just looked at each other and motioned me to continue. Hell, I didn't even have a reason to go to Tsunade!

* * *

><p>Seven. Seven freakin' girls already. And just on my way there! Maybe I should play the bad boy... It's pretty cool. The two girls gave me an encouraging smile, that I returned, as I walked in.<p>

Tsunade looked, raising her eyebrows, "...Can I help you?"

"Uhh... Yeah... Umm... Can you tell me the quickest, emptiest route to get back to my dorm?" I asked quickly. She gave me a confused look. It took her a while until she chuckled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Kira Hisoka. Please, do tell me _what_ got you here," she teases slightly, her elbows on the table, hands folded in a business-like way.

"Uhh, yeah," I breathed, laughing, "Umm... I was, well, wondering if... I went too far?"

"Well, I wouldn't think so... Just based on the girls giggling outside," she said smoothly, a teasing smile on her lips. I almost groaned.

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble this is going to cost me?" I hissed, rubbing my temples.

"Just think of the good things it'll bring," she said, shrugging it off.

"Good things, like what? Joining both schools? Casting pain on everyone on their first day of joined class?"

"It'll be worth it."

"It _better_ be worth it!"

"Jump on the rooftops," Tsunade sighed, giving that 'whatever' face.

Pursing my lips, for a second, I ended it with a simple, "Fine."

I walked around her desk, her eyes following me. I opened the window behind, and said, "Just... Make sure I don't get killed."

"You won't!" she called, after I was a couple building away. I shook my head, scoffing. Easy for her to say! I didn't even have a plan if all the of them find out! I'm _so _gonna die.

* * *

><p>"Alright bitches, which one of you set me up?" I hear Ino screech. I shut my eyes; she found it didn't she? Oh, god, save me, please.<p>

"Amaterasu, get your butt in here!"

And my plan not to get spotted fails miserably. I sent Tenten a glare. She left my room and I changed into loose peach t-shirt with short black shorts, being careful to take off the snakebites. I opened the door, taking a huge deep breath.

"You! You did this, didn't you? I'm gonna rip those snakebites off your bottom lip!" Ino screams, holding a bottle of green hair dye. I walked into the living, toward her. Ah, so she_ did_ find it.

"She's not even wearing them today," Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Well–" I started out nervously, smiling with my eyes closed, scratching the back of my head.

"You tried to dye my hair _green_!"

"Hun, she didn't try. She succeeded," Tenten snickered. Ino shut her up with a glare.

"But why _green_? It's going to take _forever_ to wash this out!"

"You think green is bad? You dyed my hair _pink_! You remember that, don't you? And you're lucky that's temporary dye! I had pink hair for three months!"

"That was temporary, too!"

"Yeah, long-term temporary!" I scoffed, looking away, "The green'll last, at best–"

"At best?"

"From my perspective, yes– at best, it'll last about two weeks. It's probably going to wash out in a few days," I continued, "Consider it a farewell gift."

"Holy shit," Temari murmured, "Imagine what she has planned for _us_."

Tenten cringed, trying not thinking too hard about it. I laughed slightly.

"Just you wait," I threatened them.

"Aahhh!" I heard Sakura scream from her room. I cringed at the sound. I'm good as dead now. She is _not_ going to like the way I left her closet.

"_Who_ the _hell_ has spare time to do _this_?"

Sakura barged in the living room, covered in wet toilet paper. I bit my lip to refrain from laughing. Ino pointed at me, still furious.

"It didn't harm your clothes," I blurted out. Well, so much for not giving me away.

"_No_. But it's a mess– Ino, what the _fuck_ happened to your _hair_?"

"This bitch tried–"

"She succeeded."

"– to kill me!"

"Amaterasu, you cut your hair?" Sakura asked, walking toward me, pinching the end of my hair with her fingers. She looked at me like I was an alien.

"Uh, yeah..."

"It looks good," she said, her tone ending the conversation.

"Eww!" Tenten moaned, her eyes shut tight. Now, I laughed. Her feet were in her clog-styled shoes, the plastic, water-proof type. Temari turned to me, her eyes wide, mouthing, _What did you do_?

I pointed toward Tenten's feet. Tenten sat down the couch, gingerly, taking off one of her shoes. I bit the inside of my right cheek in anticipation.

"Really? _Honey_, in my shoes?" she spat, disgusted. The sweet, transparent, golden substance was all over her foot and she looked into her shoe. There was some there, too.

"Eugh! That's gross!" Temari complained, shuddering. I smirked and she turned to look at me. Just you wait.

Hinata looked at me, fear in her eyes. I wasn't going to play a prank on her; she didn't deserve it. I winked back, reassuringly. She sighed in relief.

"Dude, is that my wind ring?" Temari gasped, grabbing my hand, bringing it up to her face to pull at my right ring finger. I pulled away, frowning.

"Um, no. This one's mine. Yours has a blue background with a black kanji. Mine is black background with white kanji..."

"Where the hell did mine go?" she pondered. I chuckled, humorously evil.

"Did you check your shower pipe?" I smirked. Her eyes widened, and she ran into the bathroom in her room.

"You little fucker!" she shouted. A bang came from the bathroom.

"Don't hit it! You'll break it!" I screamed, welcoming the crack in voice. I rushed in to help her.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, pushing my hand away. Her hand was on top of the water nozzle. Oh no.

"Don't turn on the water!" I yelped, a second too late. Freezing water showered Temari. And the water turned a blood-red color, causing her to freak out.

"Holy shit! What the _fuck_?"

She turned off the water, her hair tinged slightly pinkish, "Is this hair dye?"

"No... Food coloring," I said, laughing nervously. She looked like she was about to kill me. She got out of the tub and motioned me to go in. I gulped.

Before she could turn the nozzle again, I raised my foot to slam the heel of it into her knuckles. She gave a wail of pain, pulling her hand away quickly. I gave her a look, threatening her if she dared to switch her hands. I pulled the shower nozzle off the top, and pulled the ring out. The ring was blocking the clear water so when I pulled it out, the red water flowed out onto my feet. The red dissolved and became normal water. I grinned, satisfied with my work. Temari moistened her lips before stealing the ring from my hand, sliding it onto her right ring finger.

"What? No 'Thank You'?" I asked teasingly, my left hand resting on my hip. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. Tenten stood in the door way, flushed from laughing.

"Can I just ask one question?" she chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Shoot," I said, stepping out of the tub, drying my feet on the small mat.

"What was all that for?"

"Well," I started, stretching my arms well above my head, "Pink hair isn't fit for a tomboy. Payback's a bitch. And yours wasn't even that bad!"

"I'm just glad you didn't dye my hair," Tenten murmured, shaking her with, an amused expression on her face. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe next time," I said, nonchalantly.

"... _Next time_?"

"I kid, I kid!" I said quickly, raising my hands in the air to prove my point. She pursed her lips, not buying it.

"I _will kill _you," she said menacingly, squinting.

"_If_ I don't die when I arrive at my destination tomorrow," I grumbled.

"You still haven't told us how many girls you picked up," Temari's voice chimed. She glared at me while getting a towel to dry her hair.

"Seven."

"This is going to be fun," Tenten chuckled, elbowing me. I gave her a side glance.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed and Ino was <em>still<em> complaining about her hair. But, hey, it's not like I can't relate, you know?

I tugged on her green hair, smiling. She glared, swatting my head away. I turned to Temari, sliding my arm on her shoulders, she turned away from me. I leaned forward to look at Tenten, who was next to her. She shrugged. Tenten's eyes widened and her hand dug into her back pocket pulling out my phone. She hadn't given that back? Huh, go figure. She rolled her eyes, and passed it to me.

_Hey, Beautiful_ :D

I chuckled. Leave it to Isamu to say something like that.

_**How much? What is it?**_I texted back.

_New Laptop. 96000 yen..._

_**Holy shit, dude! I'm not payin' that!**_

_I'll pay you back! It's just like 1200 dollars..._

_**Save up for it!**_

_But I need it NOW!_

_**By when?**_

_So, is that a yes?_

_**Answer the question before I change my mind!**_

_Monday._

_**I'll get to you somehow... But this is the LAST TIME!**_

_Yes, ma'am!_

I shook my head; there goes my car... I'm trying to save up for a car, 'cause, well, a skateboard is fun and all but in the rain... No, thank you. I sighed. Well, it's not like Isamu's not a man of his word...

"What is it?" Tenten asked, reaching over Temari to grasp my knee. I looked up, my expression blank.

"Isamu's being a jerk," I replied, turning the phone off to prove my point. She raised an eyebrow, before letting go my knee.

"That's new," Tenten remarked sarcastically. I frowned. For once, I believe her. It's actually true, Isamu _has_ been acting differently ever since he came to Konoha. Maybe that's why he went back to Suna last year... So why is he still acting this way?

I groaned, "You what absolutely sucks? I won't be able to see Ino suffer for two weeks!"

Ino glared at me, "I think you've seen me suffer enough."

"And yet I had to suffer three months? I _highly_ doubt it," I retorted, my tone venomous. Sakura's face paled. She hates watching me get serious.

"You couldn't have cared less about your hair, girl! I mean, c'mon! You don't care about your appearance at all because there's no guy in your life! And if you keep it up, there will never be!"

"Oh, that is _it_!" I yelled heatedly, standing up. My face flushed with anger. This bitch. The hands at my sides turned into fists.

"Hold it!" Tenten cried, trying to restrain me but I shook her off. I swiftly made my way toward Ino.

She smirked, "What're you gonna do, dye my skin blue?"

"You know what? That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," I began smoothly, "How should I do it? Throw you into the ice box? Or how 'bout I turn you blue with my fists, huh? How does that sound?"

"I think you need to get laid!"

"You _really_ think that? If I need to get laid, you need to get _fucked a thousand times over_ to knock some _sense _into your puny _ass_!"

"I'm not the one dying people's hair _green_!"

"_Would you just let it go_? _Two_ weeks, Ino! That's nothing compare to my three months of _agony_!"

"_You_ were in _pain_? Since when does Amaterasu feel _anything_?"

"Maybe there isn't a guy in my life because of _you_! Did you ever consider _that_?"

"Oh, you did not just–! Wait, what?" she asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

This was getting out of hand. I can't think right now.

"Ugh! You make this _so complicated_! _Why_ can't you just _see_ that the harm you've done _actually_ takes _effect_? There's a _girl_ under all _this_!" I babbled, gesturing to myself, "I might act like I'm confident and shit but the person with the sharp eyes can see through that! Why can't you?"

"You're saying–"

"_Yes_! I'm saying that exactly! I'm _insecure_!"

"Insecure? What do you have to be insecure about?" she questioned, gaping. Everyone turned quiet.

"Everything," I said softly, "I'm constantly being told that I'm not _girly_ and that I'll _never _get a guy until I get voice surgery or whatever. Did you ever think that there's a guy out there that can love me for _who I am_? I don't need to be the girl who's perfect! And neither do you!"

* * *

><p><strong>-INO'S POV-<strong>

Did she... Did she really just say.. All of that? Is she feeling all that, because of me?

"Amaterasu, I–" I tried to say, but she held up a hand to stop me while shaking her head. She wasn't going to let me at least try to apologize.

"I don't need your sympathy, Ino," she said coldly, giving her back to me, "I just need you to understand. I want your empathy."

And with those three sentences, she gave me a small smile, she left to her room. The rest of the girls look at the door to her room, their mouths hanging open.

"How is she..." Tenten wondered, in too much shock to finish voicing her question.

I stared into space, wondering how Amaterasu could possibly feel that way. She sure is good at hiding it. She's grown in maturity, hasn't she? I couldn't help but admire her for catching us all off-guard with that well-spoken speech. Still dazed, I walked into my room, well-aware of the four pair of eyes tracing my every move. Once inside, I walked to the middle of the room and stripped down to my undergarments. I walked toward the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stripped down again.

* * *

><p><strong>-THIRD PERSON LIMITED POV-<strong>

The naked girl stepped into the tub, quickly adjusting the water to the desired temperature. Letting the hot water burn her skin, she stood there. She couldn't help but think about Amaterasu's previous words.

"_Did you ever think that there's a guy out there that can love me for who I am? I don't need to be the girl who's perfect! And neither do you! … Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! I'm insecure!"_

The thing Ino just couldn't understand was why Amaterasu was letting herself get hurt. And what was she insecure about? She had the cute face, the cool attitude, the athletic ability, and definitely the rockin' bod. What was there to not like? Ino shook her head, diminishing the thought. Amaterasu was annoying. And boyish. Not to mention a little bossy and just absolutely obnoxious. She couldn't afford losing Sasuke to her. Wait, what? Ino frowned. She did not like Amaterasu's tone when they had talked about Sasuke flirting with her. Sasuke-kun wouldn't show interest in Amaterasu, right? I mean, can't he see what's right in front of him? Ino, hel-lo?

Ino stood there for at least an hour. She didn't notice the green tint of her hair dissolving and flowing down her body with the water. She crossed her arms, the frowned firmly plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>-AMATERASU'S POV-<strong>

_Tomorrow, at 8. Gym._

_**Hello to you too.**_

I shook my head. Gaara was a fast texter but his messages were short, choppy, and blunt.

_Morning._

_**I know.**_

_Hair cut?_

_**Yes! Do you like it?**_

_Can't see it. _

_**That's was the point, kiddo!**_

_Ignoring that... Don't be late.  
><em>

That's Gaara for you. He really is a sweet kid, isn't he? He's just not very open to people, that's all. He had a rough childhood; cut him some slack. I lay on the bed, my arms resting behind my head. Letting out a long, drawn out sigh, I closed my eyes.

There were three, extremely loud claps that came from outside. I jumped onto my feet and peered out the window.

"_Flash mob!"_ Akane screamed, her hands cupping around her mouth to give more volume. Sayuri placed down the huge boombox and ran to connect it to the huge speakers.

"Yo!" I yelled, jumping over the bed, and running into the living room. Ino scrambled out of her room, adjusting her top. I grinned, "It washed out!"

"What?" she asked, grabbing her hair and sending me a smile.

"We won't make it!" I yelled, jumping out the window. She followed right after.

* * *

><p><strong>-THIRD PERSON OBJECTIVE POV-<strong>

Amaterasu and Ino jumped out the fifth floor's biggest window. Both of their arms flailing, a look of pure horror on Ino's face while Amaterasu just burst out laughing. Landing on the feet, both stumbled but made their way toward the group of teenage girls that had begun to gather.

"So, what song are we doing?"

"It's going to be acappella, right?"

"We better not be doing that stupid lullaby Tsunade-sama gave us!"

"Incite a rebellion!" Amaterasu yelled randomly, her fist pumped in the air once.

Sayuri laughed, and pointed at her, "That's exactly what we're doing. David Guetta featuring Nikki Minaj, 'Turn Me On'–"

"They're gonna watch, aren't they," Tenten groaned, throwing her head back. Some other moans of complaint followed but some noises of excitement drowned them out. Amaterasu didn't know how to feel.

"Yes, from the rooftop of the Senju building," Sayuri replied, pointing at the building that held Tsunade's office.

"What view are you trying to give them?" Amaterasu cried out, indignantly. Many girls nodded.

"The best one. Now, just shut up. We'll be combining dances thirty-seven, twenty-nine, and sixteen. In that order, the counts of eight will be intertwined and mixed, understand?"

"So first count is the first count of thirty-seven, second count is the first count of twenty-nine, and third count is the first count of sixteen?" Sakura asked, on her tip-toes.

"Exactly. Now go on and practice, we've got three minutes till they're up there. You should have no problem with the music 'cause we practiced that for at least a month, just do the choreography and you'll be fine. Akane, take watch, you've already practiced this number."

"That's because I put it together," Akane sneered, jumping up into the air to land on a couple buildings away from Senju.

"Pa pa pa-da... Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa pa pa-da..." Amaterasu murmured, throwing out some moves, as the rest of the girls spread out and began their own practice.

"We. Can. Not. Afford. To. Mess. Up," Sayuri yelled, hooting through her hands.

"So you... Do this?" Tenten asked, smoothing out a rough routine that had to finished.

"Yeah, but you might want to make the transition by adding the arms over your head, to make it seem like it was all choreographed to be together, you know?" Ino answered, grabbing hold of Tenten's wrists, and helping her turn while fluidly transitioning her into the next count.

"Got it," Tenten murmured, moving away and trying it on her own. Ino nodded, and did the same. Sayuri ran through the crowd of girls, picking up the thrown sweaters and aiding the ones who needed help.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" came the frantic shriek from Akane, who was waving her arms, her face in complete distress. The girls immediately halted their movements and got into windowed rows.

**(Quick Author's Note: Link of video[s] of dance [not full-song] can be found on my profile. Song lyrics link will be too posted [and who sang what]).**

* * *

><p>How did it go, you ask? Well, very well. For the girls, at the very least. After the three or so minutes of them singing, and dancing to the the song, Uzumaki Naruto was finding it extremely hard to cover up his nosebleed. And we all know what a nosebleed means. Uchiha Sasuke just stared down at the girls, a solid, a cold expression on his features.<p>

"What's the point of competing with them? The whole endeavor is just so troublesome..." Nara Shikamaru sighed.

"That's... The best dance routine they've ever done..." Hyūga Neji himself was impressed.

"We have no choice but to prevail! Our efforts will not go vain! We must practice harder and have more drive!" And we all know Rock Lee's short speech had no effect on anyone but Naruto.

"You're right, Lee! Just because they do something–" Naruto began.

"Amazing? Absolutely flawless?" Sasuke offered, turning so that his back faced the girls who had now decided to gather their things. They were already used to the silence the male population gave them when it came to this little game they had going.

"Egg-xactly. Doesn't mean we can't crush their dreams!"

"I don't think they would dream about that, Naruto," Sai murmured, looking away from the blonde knucklehead ninja.

"We just need a better rapper that surpasses Ino, and she _can_ rap," Naruto shrugged.

"Is that even possible?" Kiba asked, give Naruto a weird look.

"It sure is! We just need to teach Sasuke to spit rhymes and we're good!"

"What make you think I'll do something like that?" Sasuke challenged, turning to face Naruto.

"Well, when you get pissed, you start lecturing and so I thought–"

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Aren't you a buzz-kill," Naruto murmurs, shaking his head. The male population became to walk away. Naruto handed Sasuke a pair of crutches.


End file.
